


Broppy One Shot Mixed Bag

by DandelionCares



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, Massage, Music, Musical Instruments, Piano, Romance, Sassy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/pseuds/DandelionCares
Summary: This series is a collection of super short, super fluffy illustrated Broppy oneshots.These are all mostly derived from my super short written posts over at Instagram (@thebroppytrain), and I thought it might be nice to give them a more collective, accessible home somewhere.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Best Broppy





	1. Harmony in Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has discovered Branch has a kept a hidden talent from her all these years.

Poppy watched him in contented silence, her head rested lazily on her arm as she laid atop the piano, following his fingers gently running up and down the keys. The soft notes and melodic chords floated around the room and throughout the bunker, and Poppy could easily have let herself drift off in this state – but she couldn’t take her eyes off him. He was mesmerizing.

Branch had a small peaceful smile as he played, humming softly along with the music, letting a few lyrics slip out occasionally. He was so calm and lost in the music – almost like he could have been playing alone. But his gaze kept drifting up to her, his eyes filled with quiet adoration as she returned every glance with a soft smile. Poppy reached out and placed a hand over the top of his as he continued playing, sending the slightest wave of shivers up his arm with the contact.

He still wasn’t used to it.

He never wanted to get used to it.

“I had no idea you could play,” she said dreamily, running her thumb gently over the top of his hand, loving the touch of his skin, her fingers trailing down between the gaps in his, almost distracting his playing. Branch smiled to himself.

“You never asked,” he replied with a smirk, persevering to run over the keys. “Besides. When you lock yourself away in isolation for over ten years, a guy needs a hobby. Just one of the many useless talents I’ve acquired over the years…”

Poppy suddenly wrapped her fingers around his and the playing came to an unmelodic halt.

Their eyes locked.

She shifted herself up on her elbow and leaned out and across the keys, slightly losing her balance and bringing one hand down hard across the keys in a garbled twang of notes. He chuckled and reached out and grabbed her waist, bringing her closer and making sure she didn’t topple completely off the piano.

With him holding her safely and firmly, she pulled him in for a long, deep, adoring kiss, as more mashed notes from the piano bounced off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing this I had a head cannon going on that Branch was a talented self-taught pianist, keeping a beautiful hand carved, hand crafted piano squirreled away in the bunker without anyone's knowledge. 
> 
> His beautiful big hands would glide over those keys no problem (and I should know.... I'm a pianist of 25 years myself!!!)


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is terrified of being caught by Rock Branch, but she doesn't realise the spell has actually lifted.

Poppy saw his ears twitch in her direction as she shifted out of the shadows to move, but it was too late. He had heard her. Gripped with panic as she saw him spin around she took off through the crowd, but he was soon hot on her heels. She plowed through a group of rock trolls and rounded a corner and thought, for a brief moment, she had lost him. But before she could even catch her breath she could hear heavy feet headed in her direction, increasing in speed. She looked ahead for the next move but realized in horror that she had no where to go - it was a dead end.

Before she had time to react she felt someone appear behind her and in an instant she was flipped around and shoved up against the wall, a strong grip pinning each of her wrists. He had found her.

She squirmed and flailed.

“Stop…. STOP it – GET OFF ME!!” she screamed. She tried to twist out of his grip but she was held firm.

“Poppy. POPPY!”

She couldn’t bear it. Branch’s voice was ringing in her head, tormenting her with her name as she wrestled with the creature before her. Poppy squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t bring herself to look into those souless, red eyes. The eyes that used to find hers. The beautiful blue eyes that were filled with all the sweetness and tenderness in the world. Now gone – taken from her. At the thought of this she started sobbing, her legs giving out from under her as she started to slide down the wall, resigning to her fate.

“Please, don’t… don’t hurt me…” she whimpered pathetically, clenching her hands in one last futile attempt to get free, but her energy was well and truly spent.

“Poppy. LOOK at me.”

_Could it… was he…?_

She was too exhausted to move any further. Almost as if it was sensed she wasn’t going to go anywhere, the grip on her wrists lifted. Trembling uncontrollably, she felt two big gentle hands slowly move over hers. The feeling felt so familiar. So soft, so warm, so… safe. She opened one eye, and saw two crystal clear blue eyes looking right back at her.

“… B… Branch?” she whimpered. She opened her other eye. The troll standing before her let out a shaky, relieved breath.

“Yeah, it’s me. Poppy, it’s me.”

As the realization hit her, Poppy’s legs gave way under her again. Branch caught her and scooped her up in his arms. He wasted no time and wrapped her completely around him – arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Now was not the time to overthink actions. She needed him. To feel he was here, to reassure her. To feel safe. And loved.

As soon as the contact was made she clutched desperately at his skin as the flood of relief and emotion washed over them both. In that same moment, their sudden closeness also triggered a very real, intense response in both of them. Poppy pulled back as she looked into Branch’s eyes, who were searching hers intently. Poppy moved her hand up his back and intwined her fingers through his thick black rock-mullet mane. The sensation of her touch sent shivers down Branch’s spine. Taking her queue, Branch moved his hands gently down her waist to her hips, and slowly backed her up against the wall. They were both thinking the same thing. And it was going to happen right now.


	3. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sexy bathtime, just a bit of Broppy sass!

Poppy had finally convinced Branch to take a bubble bath with her.

She was excited. He insisted on bringing alcohol to numb the sensory overload that, in his mind, was guaranteed. She humoured him and agreed.

Once they were in, sitting at opposite ends of the bath with drinks in hand, it was clear Branch wasn't impressed with it in general.

Apart from Poppy being naked, his stubborn mind, for once, abandoned any pleasant thoughts in that regard and instead he just sat there resolutely amongst the bubbles, sulking into his Stoutberry ale, refusing to enjoy himself.

He kept glaring at her from the corner of his eye in an attempt to look menancing, in hopes she'd abandon the operation and free him of the ridiculousness, but Poppy just smirked behind her bottle. Thoroughly relishing the fact that she got him A. Naked and B. In a berry scented bubble bath of all things.

She'll work on the rest of 'Bubblebath Etiquette for Two' in time, but for now, Poppy still classed today as a win.


	4. Sweet Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluffy exploration :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was done a LONG while back, back when I was drawing the beans just with pencil and paper!! :O

Poppy had discovered recently that Branch really enjoyed his back being touched.

She had shyly asked, one rainy afternoon that he was visiting her in her pod, if he could take off his vest so she could carry out a bit of harmless "exploration". Branch was unsure, but obliged, tossing his vest to a nearby chair and setting down on Poppy's bed.

She sat next to him and smiled, then gently guided him down to lie face down on the bed - his face resting in Poppy's pillow.

She curled up next to him and took a moment just to admire him. He really was so beautiful. Her heart swelled a little when she remembered that he had promised he was all hers - heart, body and soul. She was going to be patient and loving with all of them.

Ever so gently, she slowly started tracing tiny circles across his bare back with her finger, admiring the softness of his teal skin and intrigued when she saw his muscles tense and relax in reaction to her touch.

As she continued, silently drawing her finger from between his shoulder blades down to the small of his back, she heard Branch moan into the pillow and his hair almost "twitched" when she reached the area just above his tailbone.

She smiled. She had found another sweet spot.


End file.
